Ámame como lo amas a él…
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: Hinata siempre ah estado enamorada de Naruto…por eso esta decidida a decirselo...pero ella se dara cuenta de que Naruto no es lo que aparenta... Hinata no cuenta de que por su parte hay alguien que la ama mas que cualquier cosa-NEJIHINA
1. Quiero decirte que yo te

**O0la!ke tal weno0p aki esta mi nuevo fic…es un "NEJIHINA" [pareja por exelencía!XD]**

**Espero sea de su agrado …a mi me parece una buena idea…XDjajaj…bueno pzZ disfruten!XD**

**Ámame como lo amas a él…**

Entre todas las curiosidades que hay en la "Aldea de la Hoja", se encuentra el "Liceo de la hoja", un tipo de continuación de "La academia" donde los shinobis pueden especializarse en la técnica que más les gusta, habiendo Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y otras tantas disciplinas, como la de medicina ninja y preparación de venenos.

La escuela se divide en tres, como cualquier secundaria, se trabaja en diferentes grados, habiendo 1°, 2° y 3°…

En cada uno se ve lo siguiente:

**1**_**:**__ Habilidades con armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así como taijutsu._

**2:**_ Manejo de chacra y un corto curso donde se perfecciona el arte de curar y la preparación de venenos._

**3:**_ Especialización de área._

Sin olvidar algunas materias ya seleccionadas para que los shinobis aparte de prepararse y ser los mejores ninjas no pierdan el sentido de las artes y la belleza.

Nuestra historia comienza en el primer piso, correspondiente al primer grado, a esta hora todos deberían estar afuera practicando el taijutsu. Sin embargo hay alguien que no salió.

Situada en el ultimo salón del corredor, en el ultimo pupitre de la fila que esta junto a la ventana, se encuentra una niña de piel blanca y cabello negro-azulado, mira melancólicamente hacía la ventana, no tiene puesto el uniforme de práctica, sino que sigue con la falda, la blusa y la corbata…balancea sus piernas de un lado a otro…como si quisiera medir el tiempo…

Sin duda pertenece a uno de los clanes más afamados de esa aldea…si…sus ojos la delatan…es Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de la primera casa.

-Hinata… ¿otra vez aquí?-pregunta una chica castaña con dos moños en la cabeza y sosteniendo un par de kunais.

-Tenten-susurro Hinata-por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí...Porque...Yo…es que…-se sonroja y se detiene al hablar, mientras pone su mano en puño junto a su mejilla.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, je, pero si sabes que eres tan débil en taijutsu… ¿Por qué no lo practicas?...-le dice Tenten mientras se sienta junto a ella, Tenten trae puesta su ropa para entrenar, sin duda acaba de terminar su curso de "Uso de armas blancas"…por casualidad Tenten buscaba a sus compañeros de grado y sin querer ve a esa niña melancólica sentada en el pupitre…balanceándose…

-Si tienes razón…es que sabes bien que a mi…no…etto…se me da bien…eso…-le dice Hinata a tropiezos.|

-Je… ¡o es verdad!...me dijo Neji-kun que hoy no lo esperes para volver a casa, dice que se quedara para arreglar unos asuntos.

-¿unos…asuntos?-Hinata siente un hueco en el estomago...sabe que su primo es bastante popular. Algo que a ella no se le da, sabe que junto a otros chicos del grado mantienen locas a casi la mitad de alumnas de la escuela, sabe que "clase de asuntos" arregla siempre después de clases. Lo de siempre, confesiones por parte de las admiradoras, acosamientos o ruegos…lo sabe bien por que Naruto le cuenta, ya que él pertenece a ese grupo de "chicos acosados"…

-Si…

La plática es interrumpida por Naruto quien entra al salón con una toalla limpiándose la cara.

-Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué no entraste a la clase?, Guy sensei pregunto por ti.

-Yo...Etto…me…sentía mal…Naruto kun-susurro la ojiperla al captar la preocupación del rubio. Como quería a Naruto, ese joven le daba tanta confianza, estar cerca del la hacía sentirse más fuerte…desde niña siempre lo admiro, y al pasar el tiempo en vez de eliminar ese amor, lo acrecentó mas en Hinata.

-Hinata, debo regresar a mi clase para cambiarme y guardar mis cosas, hasta mañana-le dijo Tenten haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano.

-Si…adiós Tenten…gracias…-le dijo Hinata.

-Bueno, yo también me voy, nos vemos Hinata Chan-le dijo vivamente el rubio.

-Si…adiós…Naruto-kun…nos vemos después…

Hinata guardo sus cosas, se puso el abrigo, no le gustaba, le quedaba un poco grande, pero no le importo al comprender cuan bien se sentía con el gran frio de afuera, Konoha se estaba llenando de una alfombra blanca, los arboles no tenían una sola hoja, en cambio sus ramitas estaban congeladas, esperando a la primavera para mostrar sus hojas de color verde brillante, o para mostrar sus flores del cerezo aun más bellas. Camino, el pasillo ya estaba vació, pero aun quedaban personas en la escuela que corrían para ocultarse de las inclemencias del tiempo. Salió de ahí, antes de partir se detuvo en la puerta, espero unos 5 minutos, le empezaba a dar frio en las pierna que se le entumecían, soltó un estornudo…

-Creo…que eh pillado un catarro-se dijo así misma mientras se abrochaba mas el abrigo, no despegaba la vista del marco de la puerta, se preguntaba a si misma… ¿A quien esperaba?...lo sabía bien…no le importaba que le hayan dicho que "el" tardaría en regresar a casa…

-¿A quién espera?- le pregunto una vos detrás de ella, una vos que ella conocía perfectamente. Hinata volteo, sonrojada con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-No a nadie Neji-nisan.

-Ya se va a casa Hinata-sama?

-Pues…etto…creo que sí.

-mmm…bueno…vamos…

Caminaron rápido, el frio era penetrante, pero al caminar y con los abrigos era un poco más soportable…ninguno de los dos se decía nada…hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio:

-Neji nisan…creí que…etto… tendría que arreglar unos asuntos…-le dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Sí, es que de repente me llego una idea a la cabeza…y pues…decidí que ese asunto podía esperar…sobre todo porque hoy hacía frio, y usted se enferma muy rápido cuando el tiempo es así…

Hinata se volteo a verlo…¡así que el sospechaba que ella lo esperaría!...se sonrojo brutalmente, mientras Neji la veía de reojo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Entraron a la casa.

-Estamos en casa-dijo un tanto sin ánimos Hinata, Neji no dijo nada, se quito el abrigo, se puso su ropa cotidiana, y se fue al Dojo, Hinata no pregunto nada, era natural que su primo hiciera cosas sin decirle o consultarle. A decir verdad, muy pocas veces se hablaban, y aunque Hinata le gustaban sus charlas, un tanto crudas pero llenas de verdad, nunca le iniciaba la conversación, su relación estaba basada en el respeto, una extraña muestra de distancia y un tanto de rencor disfrazado con agradecimiento.

…

En una obscura calle de la Aldea se encuentra una pelirosa, que habla con un rubio, la pelirosa, sonrojada se repliega a la pared mientras el joven de cabellos dorados se acerca, la abraza y rosa sus labios a los de ella…

…

_Bien…hoy será el día_-se dice a si misma Hinata, es aún muy temprano, aun ni siquiera amanece, pero afuera ya se escuchan los golpes de su padre y su primo, se asoma por la ventana…si estaba en lo correcto…

Ahí estaban Hiashi y Neji, ambos entrenando con Kunais…la "Rotación" de Neji a mejorado considerablemente…es todo un Hyuga ya…

Hinata cepilla su cabello, se pone su uniforme, y baja lentamente por la escalera, pone el agua a hervir.

-Oni-sama…buenos días…-susurra Hanabi mientras cubre sus ojos de la luz matinal.

-Buenos días Oni-chan!-le dice Hinata un tanto alegrada. Hanabi se sorprende al ver la reacción de su hermana, por una extraña razón esta de muy buen humor y así lo demuestra, contagiada por el ánimo de su hermana, Hanabi muestra una sonrisa.

Entra Neji respirando agitadamente, mientras se sienta en un silla del comedor, Hiashi entra atrás de el, han acabado el entrenamiento. Hinata se apresura a servir el té y a poner sobre la mesa unos bollos de judía dulce…

-Gracias Hinata-le contesta Hiashi quien pacientemente bebe el té.

Hanabi agradece con una sonrisa, Neji solo asiente mientras recibe la taza del té tibio, al terminar este sube a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Hinata ya estaba en la puerta, cuando Neji bajo, lentamente, como quien no tiene noción del tiempo o no le preocupa en lo mas mínimo el acoso de un reloj…llego con una ligereza sin igual, abrió la puerta, dejo que Hinata saliera primero.

Caminaron hacía el Liceo, la rutina siempre era la misma; Hinata hacía el desayuno, terminaban, ella o el esperaban al otro y los dos sin decir una palabra salían de la casa…no era una rutina divertida pero cuando no se llegaba a cumplir, lo cual casi nunca pasaba, era algo fuera de lo común…no habitual.

Llegaron:

-Adiós Neji-nisan…nos vemos después…-le dijo casi en forma de susurro a Neji mientras ella se quedaba en el primer piso.

-Si…-contesto Neji, mientras el por su parte ya iba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su clase.

Al llegar a su salón, observo que el único que estaba ahí era Naruto:

Bueno días Naruto-kun-le dijo sonrojada la ojiperla.

-Hola Hinata-chan!-le grito el rubio desde el otro lado del salón.

-Etto…Naruto-kun…yo…quisiera…hablar con tigo después de clases…-le dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos…

-Con migo-se dijo un tanto extrañado Naruto señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

-Si...Etto…creo…que…quiero decirte algo…muy importante.

-Bien…entonces nos veremos terminando las clases…pero…mmmm…bueno espero que si nos veamos.

Hinata noto esa duda al decir "pero…mmmm…bueno espero que si nos veamos", pero no le tomo tanta importancia…sin más, un tanto sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida, se sentó en su pupitre muy emocionada.

Las clases terminaron como una tortura, lentas, sin sentido. En todo el día Hinata no logro captar nada, provocando que Sakura le soplara al oído un par de veces para responder las preguntas del Sensei. No lograba poner en orden sus sentimientos, ideas y deseos. Si…Hinata pensaba como decirle a Naruto que lo amaba, que no podía dejar de pensar en el…

Llego el momento, terminaron las clases, la escuela se vació rápidamente por que unas grandes nubes grises se dejaban ver en el cielo de Konoha, llovería…no había duda.

Hinata llego al lugar acordado, se recargo en la pared, sonrojada y un tanto nublada de pensamiento…y se dispuso a esperar al rubio.

Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos, sin que Naruto hiciera acto de presencia…

**Jajaj wenop ii no olviden revisar [[****Review this Chapter****]]**


	2. El comienzo del resentimiento y la culpa

**Bueno aki va otro capítulo, espero le este gustando…si desean algo o reclamar de por ke rayos no escribo algo mejor…XD iia saben ke pueden decirlo!XD**

**Bueno aki les dejo el kapitulo…disfruten**

**[[Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi kishimoto, pero la trama es kompletamente mia!XD]]**

Hinata llego al lugar acordado, se recargo en la pared, sonrojada y un tanto nublada de pensamiento…y se dispuso a esperar al rubio.

Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos, sin que Naruto hiciera acto de presencia…

Ya se estaba haciendo ánimos de irse cuando vislumbro una silueta, un chico de uniforme y cabello rubio iba de la mano con una joven delgada y de cabello rosado, aguzo la vista pues no quería hacerse una idea errónea, pero solo así confirmo la amarga sospecha, era Naruto y Sakura que salían de la mano, quizá eso no hubiese sido tan doloroso, pero Naruto dejo de tomarle la mano para abrazarla y besarla.

-Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…-fue lo único que pudo susurrar Hinata sin que nadie la escuchara.

De un momento a otro, como si el cielo quisiera reflejar la tristeza de la ojiperla, comenzó a llover de una forma terrible, Naruto corrió mientras cubría a Sakura con su chaqueta y huían del lugar, Hinata se quedo de una pieza, en el jardín y sin ser vista por nadie, comenzó a llorar de una forma desgarradoramente silenciosa.

Neji salía tarde ese día, se cambio los zapatos, abrió el paraguas y con paso ligero se encamino a su casa, creía que Hinata ya debía haber llegado, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando noto una silueta, era una mujer no había duda, la falda la delataba. Pero se quedo un tanto extrañado al reconocer ese abrigo, y ese cabello, se acerco unos pasos para darse cuenta de que esa mujer era Hinata, y que además, estaba llorando.

Hinata sintió que la lluvia cesaba pero se dio cuenta que alrededor de ella aun seguía lloviendo, levanto la vista y noto que había un paraguas, se dio la vuela y vio a Neji, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo.

Neji al verla, no pudo hacer mas soltar un ligero suspiro, la vio: estaba tan triste, se reflejaba en los ojos empañados de lagrimas, y con su boca temblando, las manos en el pecho, la mirada cabizbaja y la ropa empapada, sintió ternura por verla de esa manera, tan abatida y destrozada por el mundo que le nació un odio hacía la persona que había hecho llorar a su prima, no lo demostró, trato de aclarar la garganta…

-Hinata-sama… ¿Qué hace aquí y en ese estado?

-Neji ni-san!-y se arrojo al pecho de su primo. No se sonrojo ni tampoco la abrazo, aunque sentía que eso se debería hacer en los momentos que una niña abraza a un hombre, el en cambio se limito a poner una mano en su cabello, sintió su cuerpo tan húmedo y frio.

-Hinata-sama, tome-le decía mientras se quitaba su abrigo, ella lo acepto mientras seguía sollozando.

Caminaron lentamente, el sosteniendo el paraguas y mirándola de vez en cuando, ella aun con paso lento y con algunos sollozos. Neji no quiso preguntarle que le pasaba, ni le molesto el lento andar de su prima, en cambio sintió la mano fría de ella aferrándose a la suya, no como un gesto de cariño o agradecimiento, si no como para no abatirse y caer, esto pareció ayudarla mucho ya que un par de veces Hinata tropezó y Neji pudo sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

Llegaron, Hanabi estaba ahí y le extraño mucho verla tan deprimida cuando por la mañana estaba tan feliz.

Hiashi había salido parea consultar unos problemas con Tsunade y por ahora la lluvia, había cesado.

Hinata aun sollozando y con los ojos casi cerrados se sentó en medio de su recamara con la barbilla entre las rodillas, golpearon ligeramente su puerta.

-¿Hinata-sama puedo pasar?-pregunto ligeramente Neji.

-Haii-respondió en apenas un hilo de voz Hinata.

Entro, traía una toalla en una mano y una taza de té en la otra.

-Hanabi-sama me dijo que le haría bien esta taza de té-le dijo Neji mientras se la ponía delante de ella-y pues creó que debería cambiarse de ropa antes de que le dé un resfriado-le aconsejo mientras ponía la toalla al lado-y, creó…-agrego una pausa, un tono dudoso y miro hacia otro lado, vio la ventana y observo que las nubes ya se estaban disipando, y por alguna razón, deseó el también disipar lo que estaba a punto de decir-creo…que no está bien que usted llore…por algo…o alguien. No sé qué fue lo que la hiso llorar, o que le haiga hecho para lastimarla, pero no creo que sea tan malo…disculpe que me entrometa...pero…-se levanto y la observo por un instante, la vio tan pálida, húmeda, con la toalla en la cara tratando de ocultar su propia tristeza…le parecía entonces tan frágil, sintió un nudo en la garganta, se encamino hasta la puerta cuando algo lo sujeto.

-Espere Ni-san…espera Neji-era Hinata quien lo sujetaba de la manga-lo siento…es que yo…-lo soltó rápidamente, mientras cubría de nuevo su rostro con la toalla.

-¿Hinata-sama?

-yo…yo…llore por…

-Por…

-Naruto-kun…

El ya lo sabía, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, soltó un suspiro que le resulto un tanto extraño, mientras sentía su pecho arder…no entendía por qué, no odiaba a Naruto, y mucho menos tenía algo en contra de el, le resultaba a veces fastidioso, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentó de nuevo delante de ella, mientras que con ligereza le quitaba la toalla a su prima.

-y… ¿desea usted platicarme de eso?

-Neji…yo…solo…quiero que alguien me escuche…-susurro débilmente la ojiperla.

Neji entonces entendió lo sola que se debía de sentir ella, se sonrojo al creer que él era ahora su "única persona" para ella, pensó que esa niña jamás hablaba con nadie, y que de seguro no podría desahogarse con otra persona que no fuera él.

Ella por su parte fue soltando todo ese dolor que sentía, mientras las lágrimas de nuevo cubrían sus ojos, susurro todo su pesar, hablo de Naruto, de su amor por él, de su poca confianza en ella misma, de su debilidad, de cosas que él nunca hubiera sospechado que cabrían en esa niña, hasta que un fuerte sollozo la hiso volver en sí, entonces abrió los ojos, cerro sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que sostenía la mano de Neji, el por su parte se quedaba asombrado de toda esa confesión por parte de ella

Hinata soltó su mano, se hiso un tanto hacía atrás como para mostrar su respeto hacia él, el en cambio no se movió, y siguió viéndola con esos mismos ojos opalinos, fríos y vacios de siempre, ella se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de que había hablado con la persona menos indicada, ¿Qué podría hacer Neji para consolarla?, el jamás le hablaba de sentimientos ni emociones, y aun así ella le hablo de casi toda su vida.

-Perdón Neji ni-san…

-¿de qué?

-Supongo que no te interesa mucho…una plática…así…y mas por parte de mí…

-No, está bien que se desahogue de vez en cuanto, mientras no se muy seguido, ya que eso significaría que algo no está bien en su vida…

-Etto…tienes razón Neji ni-san…gra…gracias…supongo que te debo un favor…cuando quieras platicar con alguien aquí estaré yo… para… escuchar tus problemas…

-Supongo que son muchos…nunca terminaría-y de una manera curiosa, Neji le sonrió a Hinata, aunque más que una sonrisa, fue la ligera sombra de una sonrisa…en cambio ella le sonrió de una manera más triste…aun estaba adolorida y se notaba en su rostro gris.

-Neji-kun…gracias…

Neji solo acertó con una inclinación, se levanto y salió del cuarto, salió al jardín, y rompió lo primero que encontró, un pequeño jarrón de cerámica que servía como maceta, lo hiso añicos con una patada, mientras maldecía por dentro a cierto rubio, voltio a ver la ventana de Hinata, y comenzó a sentir una furia insoportable, no hacía su prima, ni a Naruto, si no a lo que sintió después de ver las lagrimas de Hinata, algo que jamás había sentido por una _Sōke, _un sentimiento que le hiso defenderla de todo…y en especial de ese detestable rubio…

Jajaj…ke será lo ke comienza a sentir Neji…XD jajaj bueno de seguro ustedes ya sospechan…ii esperen a ver lo k ara Naruto al ver los cambio de Hinata al día siguiente! XD ii….revisiones?


	3. Perdoname

**Aki la konti!XD jajaja weno me gusto mucho esta parte!...me tarde un poko en eskribirla…no sabía ke órdenar entre tantas ideas de mi cabeza ¡XD jajaja weno lean…disfruten…y revisen !XD**

_**[[Naruto ii sus personajes no son míos si no de masashi kishimoto…en cambio la trama si es kompletamente mía!XD]]**_

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina se llevo como de costumbre, Hinata preparo el desayuno y salieron de casa hacía el liceo, Neji tuvo que volver a entrar por el abrigo de Hinata que ella había olvidado, ella le agradeció y se encaminaron de nuevo. Caminaron rápido, Neji procuraba voltear a verla para cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien, no sabía por qué lo hacía, sabía que no le pasaría nada en el trayecto de la casa al liceo, pero algo muy dentro de el le hacía voltear a ver su rostro.-

-¿Neji nissan, hoy saldrás tarde?-le pregunto Hinata volteándolo a ver.

-Sí, tengo práctica de Taijutsu.

-Etto…entiendo…creo que regresare sola a casa…

-Lo siento-se disculpo Neji mientras la dejaba frente a su salón, subió la mirada y para su sorpresa noto que el único que estaba hay era Naruto, sintió un ardor en el pecho -Hinata sama, cuídese por favor…-y subió a su salón.

-Igual tu nissan-susurro ella.

-¡Hinata chan! ¡Buenos días!-Saludo entusiasmado Naruto.

-Naruto kun… buenos… días -susurro ella, mientras bajaba el rostro y se le entrecortaba la voz, se sentó en su pupitre y bajo el rostro.

-¿Hina chan? ¿Estás bien?...-le pregunto Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su hombro. Ella solo se aparto, se levanto lo más lentamente que pudo para no ser descortés y se situó delante de la ventana-¿es por lo de ayer?... ¡lo siento mucho Hinata chan!, como comenzó a llover creí que ya no nos veríamos…de verdad…lo siento Hinata-Chan, decía mientras abrazaba a Hinata por detrás de una forma amistosa. Ella solo volteo y se sonrojo, ese abrazo le hiso olvidar por un instante lo visto ayer, hasta que Sakura entro al salón y rompió el encanto.

-Naruto…buenos días-saludo sonrojada-Hola Hinata chan!

-Buenos días Sakura-contesto mientras salía del salón, no podía soportar más estar ahí.

Ya estando afuera se encontró con Tenten, quien la saludo vivamente y le pregunto por su primo.

-Neji-kun?...Etto…el ya debe estar en su salón-contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

-Está bien Hinata-chan…debo irme de seguro mi clase ya ha comenzado.

-Sí, nos vemos luego…-contesto en susurros, hoy verdaderamente no era un buen día.

El día paso sin más relevancias, Naruto le dijo que le gustaría platicar con ella al terminar las clase, algo que a ella no le emociono, si no que todo lo contrario, la enfado un poco, ya vería que haría para evitar la deseada pero a la vez odiosa platica con él.

El día termino con "Medicina Ninja", y Hinata perdida en sus propios pensamientos, estuvo a punto de atravesar con un bisturí a Ino, después de esos incidentes el día término, Hinata se encontraba lavándose las manos cuando Naruto apareció.

-Hinata chan!...ahora si vamos a hablar!

-Etto…Naruto kun, ahora…no…estoy muy de…ánimos…-Hinata se sonrojo mientras Naruto la sujetaba de la manga.

-¿Hinata, que era lo que me querías decir ayer?-le pregunto poniendo una cara seria, algo que resulto muy peculiar-¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?...-pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-Naruto…kun…-susurro Hinata mientras veía esos ojos azules que de nuevo la enamoraban y la hacía olvidar "aquellos incidentes "de ayer-etto…yo…es que…-y cerro lentamente los ojos mientras notaba como Naruto se acercaba a ella.

-Hinata sama…

-¡Neji nissan!-respondió Hinata mientras se separaba apenada de Naruto-Lo siento…Neji nissan.

Neji la miro, no mostro ningún sentimiento, ni enojo o frustración, simplemente pregunto a Hinata si ya se haría a casa.

-Etto…si Neji nissan-contesto un tanto turbada y sonrojada, mientras veía la cara de Naruto llena de confusión.

-Bueno entonces, vámonos-dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.

Caminaron hacia hasta que Neji se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya no los vería. Entonces la soltó, y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Neji nissan lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Qué siente?...-dijo Neji mirando la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

-Etto… que vieras lo que estaba a punto de hacer-dijo ella mientras de nuevo tomaba la mano de Neji, el noto como su cuerpo temblaba, pero estaba seguro que no era por frio, no sujeto la mano de ella, se limito a solo mirarla.

-No tiene que pedirme disculpas, usted sabe lo que hace…además, usted siempre a deseado que Naruto la bese… ¿no es así?

-Etto…yo…es que…-Hinata se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear, mientras soltaba la mano de Neji y jugaba con sus propios dedos –no…se…las…cosas cambian igual que…los temores…y…los deseos-dijo mientras caminaba más rápido y se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos de Neji.

-si lo sé…lo eh sentido-contesto mientras se emparejaba a Hinata, y sin pensarlo le tomo la mano, así caminaron lentamente, sin decir nada, ella mirando hacia un lado y el pensando "_maldita la hora donde te mire como mujer_".

Caminaron así mientras duro el trayecto hasta que llegaron unos metros antes de la casa, donde se soltaron y entraron cada uno por su parte, después de ese día, ambos se sintieron más tranquilos, pero a la vez presionados por su propia sangre y apellido.

…

-Lo siento-murmuro el rubio

-Naruto kun… ¿Por qué?...acaso fui yo la que fallo.

-Sakura…-miro hacia afuera, quería evitar la mirada de ella-no simplemente, creo que no sentía lo que decía "sentir".

-Naruto…-lo abrazo y acerco sus labios a los de él.

-Lo siento…-tomo sus manos y las alejo de el- adiós Sakura -susurro el rubio mientras daba la vuelta y salía de ese callejón, el mismo donde le confesó su "amor"

…

Aun nevaba, era fin de semana, así que no abría clases, Hinata estaba en su recamara, mientras dibujaba con tinta china una postal, Hiashi había salido de la aldea como embajador en el país del viento, y Hanabi había ido con él, estaban solo Hinata y Neji en la casa.

Neji en la sala tomando té, aburrido ya que la nieve le evitaba salir a entrenar. Se levantaba y deambulaba por toda la casa con expresión de sueño, se paro frente a la habitación de Hinata, ya estaba a punto de correr la puerta cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta principal.

Salió a ver quién era, era Naruto Uzumaki:

-Neji…hola…-le dijo de mala gana el rubio.

-Hola, y… ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-¿Esta Hinata?-pregunto Naruto asomando su cara hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Neji quien no pudo ocultar un cierto tono de desconfianza, mientras tapaba con su cuerpo la entrada de la puerta.

-Vengo a visitarla…¡genio!-y sin más se metió en su casa, mientras se disponía a subir por las escaleras de la mansión, Neji lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Yo le avisare que llegaste-le dijo mientras lo miraba con algo que no podía ser más que enojo.

Subió, suspiro y se quedo mirando el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata corría su puerta, y que quedaban frente a frente.

-Neji nissan… ¿Quién era?-pregunto Hinata mirándolo dulcemente con esos ojos aperlados que ella solo podía brindar

-Es… Naruto, quiere verla…-dijo él mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-Naruto kun!-grito ella mientras se sonrojaba y entraba a su cuarto, cogía el cepillo y cepillaba su cabello, dio unos paso en lo que tomaba un perfume y se lo ponía, pero entonces se volvió a Neji, se miraron mutuamente, ella con un extraño sentimiento de culpa y felicidad, el con algo que no pudo ser más que ira y tristeza…_extraña combinación_.

-Naruto dice que desea platicar con usted-menciono Neji mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba por las escaleras.

-Neji kun-susurro por su parte Hinata.

Ella bajo y encontró a Naruto jugando con un jarrón, la vio y estuvo a punto de tirarlo, pero Hinata corrió y lo sostuvo a tiempo, mientras Naruto sonrojado hacia la misma acción, quedando frente a frente, y de haberse atrevido alguno de los dos a besar, lo hubiese logrado.

-Etto…Naruto kun...bienvenido- dijo Hinata quien se separaba bruscamente de él y colocaba el jarrón en su lugar, Neji por su parte se coloco detrás de Hinata y observo detenidamente a Naruto.

-Hinata chan…hola!...veras…creo que tenemos algunos asuntillos que platicar…¿podríamos salir por ahí a tratarlos?

-Etto…yo…-miro a Neji, el no dijo nada en cambio se limito a mirarla con profundidad y un tanto de frialdad y salió hacía el Dojo-si…creó que si Naruto kun-contesto mientras seguía con la vista a Neji.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque donde había un par de columpios, en la invito a sentarse en uno, mientras él se sujetaba de las cuerdas del columpio donde ella se había sentado, mirándola de frente y quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Hinata chan…espero que ya no estés enojada con migo…y me digas que es lo que querías decirme esa vez…

-Naruto kun yo…-volteo a otro lado ya que la mirada del rubio la ponía nerviosa, y vagamente recordó a Neji, sacudió su cabeza para olvidar todo-yo…no…recuerdo Naruto-kun…

-jeje…Hinata chan…-miro sus ojos aperlados, noto el sonrojo de ella…y acarició su mejilla con su mano, de una manera muy lenta.

-¿Naruto kun?...-susurro ella mientras acariciaba la mano de Naruto…

-Hinata chan…yo… quiero hablar con tigo… de algo…que creo debes saber…

-¿Etto…que es Naruto kun?

-Pues-el rubio se sonrojo, y bajo mas la cabeza, mientras Hinata solo lo observaba con los ojos casi cerrados, adormilados, a punto de comenzar a soñar…esto era tan irreal. ¿Qué le pasaba?, después de que noto el enojo de ella, se dio cuenta de que Hinata para el no solo simbolizaba a una amiga mas, si no que era como una dulce compañía, que lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y sonrojos. Para él, Sakura quizá solo fue la escusa para darse cuenta de que la verdadera que amo durante este tiempo fue a Hinata. Y Neji…no sabía por qué le daba tantos celos saber que ese hombre compartía la casa con ella, la caminata de ida y regreso a la escuela, y otros tantos secretos… Se dio cuenta de quien lo complementaba, y quien lo hacía sentirse un poco mas fuerte –veras…tú siempre has sido una niña muy leal, una buena amiga, y eres…linda…y…pues creó…que…

-Que…-interrumpió Hinata, quien sonrojada buscaba los ojos de Naruto, el tomo sus manos y las beso.

- Que estoy enamorado de ti…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ke intriga!XD jajaja me gusto mucho escribir esto! XD jajaja…weno a un así espero ke Neji haga algo al respecto!XD weno espero ke lean la continuación !XD BYE!...ii ¿reviciones?**


	4. ¿Lo amas?

**otro capitulo!XD**

**Leean ii pzZ...ke intriga!XD[[los personajes de aki no son mios si no de masashi!XD¬¬°]]**

-Que…-interrumpió Hinata, quien sonrojada buscaba los ojos de Naruto, el tomo sus manos y las beso.

- Que estoy enamorado de ti…

-… [O.O]

-…[,,,¬¬,,,]

Kyyyaaaa!-fue la respuesta de Hinata, quien conmocionada cayo del columpio.

-¡Hinata chan!-Naruto la levanto, ella solo se sobaba su espalda, le había dolido el golpe…

¡Ahora que haría! Naruto se le había declarado, pero no entendía por que cuando Naruto dijo "_estoy enamorado de ti" _la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Neji. Se levanto, miro a Naruto y bajo el rostro…

-Etto…gracias…Naruto kun…

-¿Crees que podamos…comenzar algo?

-Naruto kun…yo no lo sé…estoy confundida…Etto…es que yo…

-¡No te preocupes! no te pido que me contestes hoy…tomate tu tiempo-susurro el rubio mientras reía de forma estrepitosa…

Naruto acompaño a Hinata a su casa, la dejo en la puerta y se despidió como siempre, ella entro, ya estaba obscureciendo, la casa no tenía ni una luz encendida, solo la del cuarto de Neji. Subió al piso de las habitaciones, y toco en el cuarto de Neji.

-Neji nissan estoy en casa…Etto…ya…me iré a dormir…buenas noches…-no escucho respuesta…

Camino hasta su recamara, donde se puso su piyama y abrió la ventana, observo el jardín cubierto de nieve, su aliento sacaba nubes de vapor entre el frio temporal.

-¿Hacía frio afuera Hinata sama?-era Neji quien no toco la puerta y como si nada entro en la pieza.

-Solo un poco-contesto Hinata mientras cerraba las ventanas.

-¿Y…Naruto?

-Vino a dejarme…y luego se marcho-decía ella mientras se recostaba en su futón.

-¿Y de que hablo con usted?-el tono de Neji cambio, mientras se sentaba al lado del futón

Hinata se sonrojo, no quería hablar de eso en aquel momento, no quería hablarlo con Neji…no sabía porque, pero si se lo decía…no creía que Neji lo tomara muy bien…

-Etto…me pidió una disculpa por lo del otro día…

Comenzó a nevar de una forma estrepitosa, hacía mucho frio, demasiado. Neji se levanto

-Me iré a mi recamara, buenas noches.

-¡Neji!...-lo sujeto de la mano, y lo jalo hasta su lado mientras él se sentaba en el futón, estaba asombrado-quédate…un…rato más…etto…si quieres…

-¿Usted así lo quiere?-pregunto mientras se volvía a sentar junto a ella.

Hinata no contesto…solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Platicaron un buen rato, cosas que nunca se dirían en un momento cualquiera con gente cualquiera, hablaron sobre el valor de él y la bondad de ella, hasta que lentamente se fueron acercando cada vez más, hasta que Neji quedo recostado junto a ella y Hinata descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Neji.

-¿Ahora me va a decir que le dijo Naruto?-pregunto Neji en susurros.

-Neji nissan…Etto…-Hinata se incorporo. Algo andaba mal, voltio a verlo, él la miro con la misma frialdad de siempre, algo no estaba bien…lo podía sentir…

Quería a Naruto…y aunque vio el beso de él y Sakura no podía olvidarlo así nada mas, pero al ver a Neji, al sentirlo cerca de ella, tan protector, tan serio, tan justo, tan maduro…tan suyo…no pudo ocultar un suspiro…

No sabía qué era lo que sentía por ese joven, el no la trataba siempre con la misma ternura, y aun así ya podía decir que lo quería. Y aunque le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, el ya era una parte de ella, si Neji se separaba de Hinata, ella se sentía vacía.

_-Entonces…quizá…estoy enamorada de Neji._-se pregunto Hinata.- _quizá…lo que sentía por él no era simple respeto y admiración…_

-Si no quiere decirme está bien…no tengo por qué saberlo-se levanto-buenas noche Hinata sama.

-Neji kun…no te vayas…aún no…etto…

-…

-Es que…me da miedo…que te vayas…me da miedo el sonido de la nieve en el tejado…la obscuridad…el frio que siento cuando estoy sola…

Neji solo bajo la mirada, se sentó de nuevo…

El al igual que Hinata estaba confundido…no comprendía que era lo que sentía por esa joven de apenas 15 años. No comprendía por qué le gustaba verla…no entendía por qué le ardía el pecho cuando la vio salir con Naruto. No entendió por que le causo tristeza el verla llegar con las mejillas sonrojadas. No capto cuando fue el momento en que comenzó a verla como mujer.

Se quedo sentado al lado de ella, mientras veía como ella conciliaba el sueño, hasta que Hinata se durmió, entonces pudo verla sin temor. Vio su piel, igual de blanca como la nieve que se desbordaba en el tejado, sus labios, tan rosas y tiernos…se pregunto qué pasaría si la besaba… ¿se despertaría?

Paso sus dedos por su cabello, sintiendo su suavidad y el perfume que este desprendía, era un dulce aroma…algo agradable para su pobre alma…y entonces vio sus ojos, cerrados, soñando…y recordó su color…un color aperlado…igual a los suyos…

Pronunció su nombre en susurros, _Hinata Hyuga_, y se estremecía al llegar al apellido…sin más, suspiro y la observo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando quedo embelesado con su rostro, embriagado con su aroma y torturado por su apellido…entonces, pudo conciliar el sueño, cuando afirmo sus sospechas, estaba enamorado de Hinata _Hyuga._

-Neji kun…-fue lo primero que susurro Hinata al despertar, quien volteo a su lado, y vio a Neji durmiendo, sonrió, lo abrazo, beso suavemente su frente, y acaricio su cabello mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

Neji abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo, y al girarse vio a Hinata al lado suyo…

-Hinata…

-Bue...buenos días…Neji kun…

-Buenos días...-se incorporo, miro a su alrededor…estar junto a ella le parecía algo irreal, algo no normal…se levanto-lo siento…Hinata sama-y salió del lugar.

Hinata bajo a hacer el desayuno, cuando Neji apareció poco después, desayunaron sin decir nada, ya se disponían a irse al Liceo cuando alguien toco la puerta con insistencia.

-Yo abro…-dijo Neji mientras tomaba el abrigo y se lo ponía, abrió la puerta.

-Neji… ¡quiero hablar con Hinata!-reclamo un rubio, era Naruto.

-¿Para qué…?-pregunto Neji en un tono serio.

-Vengo por ella para ir al liceo.

-Lo siento Naruto pero ella siempre va con migo.

-Mira "genio", eh venido para ir con Hinata al colegio ¡y no me iré si no es con ella!

-No grites Naruto-le respondió Neji con un tono algo molesto-Hinata sama, alguien quiere verla-después de esto tomo su mochila y salió de la casa, dejando en la puerta al rubio.

-Neji nissan… ¿ya te vas?-pregunto Hinata, pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto en la puerta.

-Neji ya se fue…dijo…que se le hacía tarde y que no podía esperarte, pero…bueno…vine para que fueras juntos… ¿vamos?-pregunto Naruto mientras le tendía la mano.

-Etto…Neji kun nunca se va sin esperarme…etto…-miro a Naruto-

-Vamos se hace tarde-reprimió el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Así caminaron en todo el trayecto, Naruto iba platicando muy animado en todo el camino, pero Hinata no pronuncia una sola palabra, iba pensando porque Neji no la había esperado…en sus palabras de ayer. Llegaron al liceo, Hinata se deshizo de la mano de Naruto, la cual no sujeto en todo el trayecto, y camino a su pupitre, coloco su mochila y se quito el abrigo.

-Hinata…¿quisieras salir hoy con migo después del liceo?-pregunto Naruto mientras le volvía a tomar la mano.

-Naruto…yo…-se hiso hacía atrás, mientras rechazaba cuidadosamente la mano del rubio-no creo…no…tengo que entrenar con Neji…yo…

-No te preocupes, podemos entrenar juntos…y…

-Naruto…etto…gracias…pero no…necesito tantas…atenciones tuyas…yo…-miro hacía la ventana, ¿¡que le ocurría! Primero rechazo la declaración de Naruto, y ¡luego una cita!- …perdón-se disculpo y subió al piso de 3° grado, le daba un poco de pena estar ahí, casi nunca subía, salvo para preguntar por su primo o platicar con Tenten.

Reviso cada salón, "buscándolo", no recordaba cuál era su grupo, hasta que lo encontró platicando con Rock Lee…

-Nissan… ¿tienes…un minuto?-pregunto Hinata.

Neji se voltea a verla, se sorprendió de verla en ese piso, Rock Lee dijo que no había problema y se retiro con Tenten, quedando solo Neji y Hinata.

-¿Le pasa algo Hinata sama?...es raro verla por aquí...-pregunto Neji.

-Neji…por que hoy no me esperaste…-le pregunto mientras miraba hacía el suelo.

-Creí que iría con Naruto, y pues…creí que a usted le gustaría ir sola con él y yo…

-¡Pero siempre vamos juntos y tu siempre me esperas!-reclamo Hinata un tanto enojada.

Neji la vio y estuvo a punto de reír al ver su rostro enojado, era difícil que ella pudiera expresar enojo u odio, ya que nunca lo hacía y el siempre se acostumbro a ver su rostro apacible.

-Vino a reclamarme porque no la espere… ¿verdad?-Neji miro hacia otro lado-cierto…vaya por su mochila y nos veremos en la entrada del Liceo-le dijo mientras se metía a su salón.

Hinata bajo, tomo su mochila y su abrigo, mientras salía del salón ocultándose de Naruto, bajo las escaleras, atravesó el patio y se detuvo en la puerta, se sentó en el suelo mientras esperaba a Neji, mientras se sonrojaba y se preguntaba por qué Neji quería verla ahí.

Neji bajo lentamente, mientras miraba el jardín.

-¿Tiene hoy algo importante que presentar en su clase?-pregunto Neji

-Etto…no…

-Bueno…vámonos-y camino hacia afuera.

-Neji nissan ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto Hinata corriendo para alcanzarlo mientras se cerraba el abrigo.

-A platicar supongo yo…-fue su única respuesta.

Caminaron un tramo y Hinata se dio cuenta que salían de la aldea, atravesaron la puerta y caminaron hacía un bosque, aunque era invierno, algunos pinos aun tenía el verde follaje, y el lago congelado proponían lindo y romántico lugar.

-Neji nissan… ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

-Hinata…

_¡Me llamo Hinata solamente! _Fue lo primero que pensó ella-¿si Neji nissan?

-Oye…aquí no hay nadie…no es necesario que usemos formalismos.

-¡Etto!-Hinata se sonrojo al notar las simples palabras de el-Si creo que tienes razón Neji.

-Hace frio ¿no?- comento Neji, quien solo miraba el cielo, parecía que esperaba algo.

-Mucho nissan…etto…Neji…

En un momento fugaz, Neji tomo la mano de Hinata, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Hinata...tú amas a Naruto aun ¿verdad?

-¿Neji?-pregunto la ojiperla, cuando escucho esa pregunto qué le cayó como balde de agua fría.

**revicionezZ?**


	5. Rosas amarillas

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo!XD la verda me esta gustando como va este fic!XD ii gracias a tods por sus comentarios...y...pzZ...COMENTEN MAS!xd weno aii lean y puezZ...gozen del NEJIHINA [[Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi kishimoto, pero la trama es kompletamente mia!XD]] **

En un momento fugaz, Neji tomo la mano de Hinata, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Hinata...tú amas a Naruto aun ¿verdad?

-¿Neji?-pregunto la ojiperla, cuando escucho esa pregunto qué le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-Contéstame por favor…

-Neji… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Hinata! ¡Contéstame de una vez por todas!...¿aun lo amas?-le pregunto un tanto enojado, mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Neji yo…

-¡Contéstame de una vez!

-Neji…Yo…no lo amo…-susurro ella mientras se encogía de hombros-creó que nunca lo ame…era simple admiración…

-Entonces por qué él se empeña tanto en ti-pregunto Neji, quien se volvió a tranquilizar.

-No lo sé…Neji…yo…no comprendo mucho esto…pero…de una cosa estoy segura…el no es el que yo amo…

-Hinata…-Neji titubeo, miro el cielo, habían 8 pájaros, pero solo logro ver 7….sonrió, miro el rostro de ella, y se pregunto por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decir esas dos palabras… ¿era porque aun no estaba seguro?

Ella en cambio solo lo miro largamente con los ojos casi cerrados, se preguntaba si Neji se enojaría si le daba un beso, se sonrojo con la idea y miro el cielo…

-Está comenzando a nevar Neji, ¿y si nos vamos a casa?

-Sí, vamos- la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y la tomo de la mano, ella hiso lo mismo y así caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la casa, donde entraron tranquilamente, pues no había nadie.

-Neji voy a prepara té… ¿quieres?-pregunto Hinata desde la cocina. El solo acepto con una inclinación mientras veía la nieve caer, le gustaba su color, y su consistencia, se agacho para recoger un poco, mientras sentía como esta se derretía al calor de sus manos, miro a Hinata, se veía muy linda con la tetera e hirviendo té, sonrió por lo bajo.

-Toma Neji-le dijo Hinata mientas le ofrecía una taza.

-Gracias…

-Oye…Neji…etto…tu… ¿tú te has enamorado?-pregunto Hinata mientras bebía sonrojada su té…Neji la voltio a ver, evito su mirada de ella, y contemplo la nieve.

-Si…-dijo por simple respuesta.

-Y...Etto… ¿sigues enamorado?…

-Si…pero…-miro el suelo, luego la taza y trato de distinguir el sabor de té… ¿era té verde? ¿O de jazmín?-pero…

-Pero…-interrumpió Hinata

Neji dejo la taza a un lado, titubeo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, maldijo el momento en el que se enamoro y rogo porque su acción fuera correspondida…empujo a Hinata para que se recostara, ella se sonrojo mientras se tendía en el fragante tatami, mientras Neji se colocaba encima de ella.

-Eres tú, por tu culpa siento tantos celos de Naruto, es por ti por quien no puedo dormir bien, eres tú la razón de mis maldiciones hacía nuestra sangre…y la que hizo que el poco rencor que tenía en el alma se borrara…-se agacho para besarla. -Es por tu culpa que me enamore…

Hinata se sonrojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse de él, mientras sentía los suaves roses de sus labios con los de él. Ese beso, tan anhelado por ambos, se convirtió en un secreto compartido, Hinata se abrazaba a él mientras que Neji solo la besaba enloquecido por tanto tiempo de reproches hacía el mismo, tantas noche de negarse que estaba enamorado, y tantas maldiciones hacía la persona que amaba.

Ella por fin comprendió que era el al que de verdad amaba, si…no podía negar que quiso a Naruto, pero ese sentimiento comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, se convertía en una niñería…ahora solo estaba Neji y ella.

Neji pasó de besarla en la boca a besar su cuello…mientras con una mano acariciaba sus blancas piernas descubiertas aun por la falda del liceo, le quito el abrigo, ella hiso lo mismo, quedando los dos en camisa. El ya se disponía a quitarle la blusa cuando un fuerte gemido de ella los hiso volver a la realidad, mientras se miraban sonrojados y con el cabello enredado, la blusa de ella abierta, y él un tanto mareado.

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Etto…esto…esto es lo que llaman… ¿deseo? -pregunto ella mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a él.

Neji se sonrojo al oír esa palabra, sonrió.

-No…el deseo es… otra cosa –la abrazo.

Se miraron desconcertados, y luego apenados se levantaron, recogieron su ropa, y caminaron hacía la sala pues el frio del invierno se hacía notar en ese lugar.

-Y…que piensas de lo que te dije…-pregunto Neji mientras miraba el techo y se recostaba en un sofá.

-Neji…yo…-se levanto, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto al sofá de Neji, coloco sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza y hundió su frente en ellos.-Yo… yo te quiero…-se levanto a besarlo,- pero…etto…¿qué crees que dirá mi padre?…

Neji resoplo, ese era un detalle del cual no se había dado cuenta, pero aun era muy pronto para preocuparse por Hiashi, después pensaría que hacer, ahora lo primordial era planear que hacer con Naruto.

-Bueno…ya veremos…-se levanto y subió a su cuarto, Hinata lo siguió con la vista, y quedo embelesada con la presencia de su nuevo amor.

…

-¿De que color le gustan las rosas a las niñas?-pregunto Naruto.

-Pues…no se…todas son iguales…¿no?...-respondió Kiba mientras veía malhumorado a Naruto- llévale esas moradas, o esas negras…de seguro que le gustan-reprocho mientras se irritaba con tantas fragancias que torturaban su fina nariz.

-Mmm…sabía que el color de las rosas son para diferente ocasión…no creo que el morado sea un buen color…-opino Naruto mientras sacaba un monedero con forma de sapito. Titubeo…tomo unas rosas amarillas y recordó una superstición que tenía que ver con el color de esa flor, pero no recordaba cual era…-¡Quiero estas!-y señalo las de color amarillo.

…

Era noche ya, quizá las 10 o las 11, Hinata se estaba bañando, mientras Neji en su cuarto repasaba una lección de manejo de chacra, la puerta principal fue golpeada con insistencia.

-Neji yo abro.- grito Hinata mientras salía del baño con una bata

Bajo rápidamente y estuvo a punto de resbalar en la entrada, aun estaba mojada y le empezaba a dar frio.

-Hinata chan ¡hola!-grito un rubio en la entrada.

-Na…¡Naruto kun!-grito Hinata apenada-etto…pasa…a fuera hace frio.

-Hina chan…toma- y le tendió las rosas.

-Naruto kun…-Hinata las tomo, era la primera vez que le daban rosas, recordó vagamente algo…

_Flashback:_

_Era un día de primavera, ella jugaba en un pequeño estanque del jardín, tendría entonces 3 años, cuando de repente en un junco que flotaba en el agua vio una libélula._

_Para Hinata era algo nuevo, así que se estiro mucho para tomarla, pero no se dio cuenta del musgo de la orilla y resbalo hacía el estanque, como este no era muy hondo, quedo de pie hay mismo, entonces, húmeda, con la ropa llena de musgo verde y lastimada de una rodilla, comenzó a llorar, su llanto aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que la libélula se iba y de que nadie fue a ayudarla a salir del estanque. Pero entre sollozos y lagrimas, su vista visualizo una figurita; era su primo, lo conocía bien, vivía en la parte trasera de la mansión, en la zona de la segunda rama y aunque siempre lo invitaba a jugar, el nunca fue con ella._

_-Nissan…ayúdame…-le suplico Hinata mientras estiraba una mano._

_-¡No! Sal tu sola-le grito Neji mientras pateaba una piedra que cayó al estanque._

_El resultado, fue que Hinata se puso a llorar aun más fuerte, pero se dio cuenta de que Neji tenía razón, silenció su llanto, se levanto el kimono y fue poco a poco saliendo del estanque, cuando en la orilla, casi resbala de nuevo, pero Neji la tomo del brazo._

_Hinata se sentó en el pasto, y miro su rodilla sangrando._

_-¿Le duele mucho?-pregunto Neji mientras se agachaba a verla._

_-Un poquito…_

_Neji se rasgo un pedazo de su ropa, y le vendo su rodilla con el trozo._

_-Ya…-miro a los alrededores, vio en el estanque un lirio, fue por él y se lo ofreció a Hinata-Es para que ya no llore…no se ve bonita cuando llora…-le susurro Neji mientras le sonreía y le daba la flor._

_-Gra…gracias Nissan…-le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-¡Neji! ¿Qué haces aquí?-grito Hiashi quien acudió un poco tarde al escuchar el llanto de su primogénita-¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?_

_-¡Nada! De verdad!-tartamudeo Neji quien sabía que tenía estrictamente prohibido estar con Hinata, ya que ella era del _Sōke, _pero al escuchar los gritos de su prima no pudo contener su curiosidad de ver quién o que la hacía llorar. _

_Hiashi miro el estado de su hija, el lagrimeo en sus mejillas y su rodilla sangrando mal cubierta por un trozo de tela, y sin dudarlo mucho, sentenció que Neji la había lastimado._

_-¡Neji vete de aquí ahora mismo!-grito furioso Hiashi._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Vete o activare el sello!_

_Neji se puso pálido…conocía el significado de tales palabras, miro a Hinata y sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, pero al mirar a Hiashi, sintió una gran presión en el pecho…_

_Hinata se quedo sin palabras, mientras veía a su primo corriendo alejándose de ella, miro el lirio, se levanto y sin decir nada, se fue a su cuarto, mientras Hiashi miraba con odio a Neji._

_Fin del Flashback _

-¿Te gustan?-pregunto el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-Etto…son muy bonitas…-susurro Hinata con el ramo entre las manos-Naruto…etto…no quiero sonar grosera…pero es muy noche…deberías volver a tu casa.

-Si ya me voy, pero…tenía ganas de darte una flor…-se sonrojo-y… ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?…

-no…mucho…etto…no Naruto…aun no eh meditado mucho el caso…

-Bueno…tranquila, me voy…tengo que ir a cenar aun…jajaja…¡nos vemos mañana Hinata chan!-se despidió el rubio.

-Hasta luego Naruto kun-contesto Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta…-¿Y ahora que hago con esto?-se pregunto ella misma mientras cargaba el enorme ramo.

Recordó un significado del color amarillo, es un color que simboliza cariño y fortaleza, así como prosperidad, pero cuando se utiliza en la rosas significa un doble deseo, o una intención oculta, un engaño.

**RavicionezZ?XD...=P**


	6. Nieve en el tejado

**Que tal adoradores del NEJIHINA[XD] pzZ aki otro akpitulo...jajajaj este es un tanto mas corto para que el suspenzZo sea mayor[=P]pero prometo que el que sigue los dejara adorando esta pareja.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a :fujioka-chan, Star Flowers, dika no sora, diana carolina, crazyonechan, Sabaku no Cexy, hinatsu-kun, ke an estado muii pendientes de este fic!XD graciazZ!XD[[^*^]]**

**__****[[Naruto ii sus personajes no son míos si no de masashi kishimoto…en cambio la trama si es kompletamente mía!XD]]**

Poco después, Hinata subió con el ramo, lo dejo en su habitación, y fue a la de Neji.

-Neji, ya me voy a dormir.

-Si… ¿oye quien era?-pregunto el Hyuga mientras leía un libro recostado en su futón.

-etto…Tenten…vino a…saludarme.

-Es muy noche como para que ella venga… ¿no?...

-Etto…si…

-Además…- Neji aparto el libro, cerró los ojos y percibió la fragancia del ambiente.-huele extraño el ambiente…como a flores…como a rosas…

-¡Yo…!-Hinata se sonrojo. -no Neji no huele a nada…

Neji se levanto, dejo el libro en la cama, mientras se acercaba a su prima, le quito la toalla que aun llevaba en la cabeza y aspiro su olor.

-Eres tú la que huele a rosas…-la abrazo- vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Hinata se sonrojo y acepto, pero tres pasos antes de llegar a su cuarto recordó el ramo de rosas.

-¡Neji!...no podemos entrar-le dijo Hinata jalándolo de un brazo.

-¿Por qué?...lo siento, no creí que te incomodara…

-No…etto…es que…-Hinata no pudo inventar una escusa, y para cuando tenía una, Neji ya había abierto la puerta y admiraba el ramo amarrado con una cinta roja y una tarjeta.

Hinata, cargo el ramo y lo abrazo como si se tratara de una criatura, mientras veía a Neji a los ojos, el en cambio solo la miro largamente, sin reprochar ni preguntar.

-Lo siento…-susurro Hinata

-De que… ¿de haberlas aceptado?-pregunto Neji mientras tomaba las rosas y quitaba la tarjeta.

-Si…

-¿Fue él quien toco la puerta?

-Si…

-¡¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no quería que te enojaras…no ahora que ya te tengo aquí…-lo abrazo.

Neji dejo que el ramo resbalase de sus manos, la abrazo.

Esa noche de nuevo comenzó a nevar de una forma estrepitosa, más que nevada parecía una terrible tormenta de nieve, pero su sonido, que era lo más escalofriante, se tornaría en una gran ayuda.

-Neji… ¿Te quedaría adormir aquí con migo?...es que…

-El sonido de la nieve en el tejado te asusta…si lo sé…-se recostó en el futón con ella, se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

Neji…te quiero…y…etto…aunque Naruto me trajera esas rosas…tu siempre será el dueño de mi corazón…además…tú fuiste el primero que me regaló una flor.

Neji no recordó cuando fue que le dio las flores, pero se sentía dichoso de haber sido el primero en dárselas, y así con ese pensamiento, ambos se quedaron dormidos, el abrazándola de la cintura, y ella acurrucada el pecho de él.

…

Hiashi llego unas semanas después, Hinata lo observo muy preocupado, pero no le tomo mucha atención, su padre al ser la cabeza del clan siempre estaba muy ocupado.

Una tarde, después de regresar del liceo, encontró a su padre en el jardín, Neji se fue a su cuarto y Hinata decidió ir a platicar con Hiashi.

-Padre…etto… ¿por qué ha estado estos días tan nervioso?

-Hinata, hija mía, es hora de que demuestres tu respeto y honor por tu clan…

-¿padre?

_-_Hinata…las ramas del clan están mal…la economía de los Hyuga se va al suelo, y el honor que por tantos años hemos conseguido se está ensuciando…

_-_pero… ¿por qué padre?-pregunto la ojiperla mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla.

-No lo sé Hinata…pero eso no es lo más grave…si no la solución…

-¿Cómo?...

-En estos casos se busca una unión que mantenga un poco más alto el honor, a si como la prosperidad del clan.

-una unión…-Hinata se sonrojo y de su mente comenzaron a volar miles de ideas, todas borrosas.

-o…matrimonio…-susurro Hiashi mirando el suelo.

-De… ¿Quién?...-pregunto Hinata quien ya sospechaba algo…

-De un primogénito de la casa principal…ósea…

-Yo…-Hinata miro el suelo, y comenzó a empañarse su vista.

-lo siento, pero debes aprender que primero está el honor de tu clan, ya estaba en tu destino…debes aprender…

-¡Pero yo no me quiero casar!-grito la joven Hyuga mientras se levantaba furiosa.-¡no quiero casarme aun!...

-¡Hinata siéntate y tranquilízate, demuestra respeto por esta casa que te ha acogido durante tantos años!

Hinata sollozo, se sentó y estuvieron callados durante un buen rato.

-Y… ¿Con quién me casaría?

-Logre que dejaran que tu esposo tuviera tu misma edad, y que fuera de la misma aldea, y escogieron a…

-a quien…-pregunto Hinata totalmente destrozada.

-A Naruto Uzumaki…el tiene un gran futuro, es aprendiz de un_ Sanni _y con esa actitud, no dudo que un día se hará Hokage, además hija mía… ¿acaso no te gustaba?

Hinata se desmayo en ese momento, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Solo una hora después lograron hacerla despertar, al abrir los ojos, se topo con los ojos de Neji, quien estaba sentado al lado de su futón. Los miro, y noto la tristeza y desesperación en ellos.

-Neji…-tomo su mano…

-¿Ya se siente bien…Hinata sama?

_Me dijo ¿sama?-_Si ya me siento mejor-contesto ella.

-Ya estoy enterado de su boda y…espero que este muy feliz…-se levanto y se fue.

-¡Nissan!-grito mientras lo tomaba del brazo, pero con tanta fuerza que Hinata resbalo del futón y cayó al suelo. Comenzó a llorar. Neji recordó algo muy similar, pero no podía recordar que era, en donde la había visto llorar mientras lo llamaba a gritos, ¿Dónde había visto esa escena?

-Levántese…-la sujeto de la cintura y la sentó de nuevo en el futón.

-Neji…yo no me quiero casar con el…no quiero…_no lo permitas _-lo abrazo y de un momento a otro…lo beso

Neji la aparto, titubeo, acaricio su mejilla, mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-Es el deber de la primogénita salvar a su clan cuando este lo requiera…lo siento Hinata sama, pero…usted se casara…y pues…es con Naruto, creó que fue una buena solución, y…

-¡Neji! –la ojiperla se enfureció y se sonrojo – ¡yo ya no lo quiero!-se volvió a abalanzar contra él mientras lo besaba con más pasión que verdadero amor.

Neji la abrazo y correspondió el beso, hasta que escucharon pasos en el corredor, se separaron y ella se volvió a acostar en el futón, mientras él se sentaba en una silla, era Hiashi.

-Hinata me da gusto que ya estés mejor, la boda será en unos días, una semana para ser exactos.

Hinata sintió que de nuevo se desmayaba mientras que Neji sintió un golpe en el pecho que le hiso sacar el aire del estomago.

-¿Lord Hiashi…no es muy pronto?-pregunto Neji tratando de disimular su desaprobación.

-No, mientras más pronto se salve la familia, mejor estará todo el clan.

-¿y…etto…Naruto ya sabe de esto?-pregunto Hinata esperando un "no".

-Si…dice que nunca lo pensó de esa forma, pero si es para salvarte a ti y al clan, lo hará con mucho gusto. Bueno todo está listo, y por lo demás, deja que yo y el clan lo organicemos.

Hiashi salió del cuarto, mientras Hinata miraba la ventana, estaba nevando, como siempre, Neji miraba el suelo, mientras trataba de controlar un extraño impulso, un extraño ardor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, ella comenzó a sollozar, y ligeramente escucho otro sollozo casi imperceptible departe de su primo, este invierno era más frio de lo normal.

**ii no sean malozZ!XD revicen!XD**


	7. Las 4 opciones

**Ke tal amigs miozZ…miren, subí este capítulo porque ya lo tenía listo, y eh observado ke todos están entusiasmado por ver que pasara con la linda parejita de Neji y Hinata…weno…aki veran komo fue la boda de Hinata y Naruto y la muerte del pobre Neji!**

_**[[Naruto ii sus personajes **__**no son míos si no de masashi kishimoto**__**…en cambio la trama si es kompletamente mía!XD]]**_

Digamos que lo que siguió a ese día, no fue la gloria para Neji y Hinata, ambos se sentían avergonzados el uno con el otro, ella por no poder cumplir sus promesas de amor, el por no poder impedir esa boda.

Los arreglos estaban siendo llevados demasiado rápido, las invitaciones se enviaron, el banquete ya estaba programado, el vestido medido y confeccionado, y hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba listo.

El jueves, dos días antes de la boda, se presento Naruto, vestido elegantemente saludando en la mansión Hyuga.

Quien le abrió no fue precisamente el hombre más feliz, ya que Neji fue quien le recibió.

-Hola Neji-sonrió maliciosamente Naruto. -¿Esta _mi prometida _Hinata?

-Buenas noches Naruto…si…ya esta lista…-miro hacia otro lado-le diré que baje…¡Hinata sama, Naruto está aquí!-grito el genio Hyuga mientras se retiraba sonrojado, y con un amargo sabor de boca.

A los pocos minutos bajo Hinata, con un lindo vestido de cocktail y una pequeña bolsa.

-Buenas noches…Naruto kun…-saludo con una triste sonrisa, la cual Naruto no miro.

-Vamos a cenar querida mía…-le dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-si…-fue la simple respuesta de Hinata.

Neji mirando de una ventana de arriba, lo único que hiso, fue cubrirse la frente y tumbarse en el futón en plena obscuridad.

El viernes, un día antes de la boda, un gran paquete llego, tenía el nombre de Familia Hyuga, así que Neji, quien era el único que estaba en casa lo recibió, firmo, y con el gran paquete entro a la cocina, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo observo, tenía curiosidad por saber que era, así que lo abrió.

Lo que vio casi lo mata de tristeza e ira, era un vestido blanco, lleno de diamantes y perlas, sin duda era el vestido de novia de Hinata, lo arrojo al suelo, y se sentó en la silla más próxima, coloco sus manos en su frente, y comenzó a maldecir a cierto rubio.

Y como si el tiempo quisiera ya verlos casados, la semana paso volando, el vestido que llego era precioso. Tenía un lindo escote, lleno de diamantes y un talle justo que resaltaba la figura de la ojiperla, el velo, era muy fino con algunas perlas.

Hinata solo vio a Naruto en un par de ocasiones, cuando fue al liceo a retirar sus papeles, y cuando fue a visitarla a su casa, en todas ellas, se mostro muy cariñoso, siempre abrazándola y ya tratándola como su mujer.

Neji trataba de no topársela, y cuando lo hacía, solo soltaba un ligero quejido de amor y no la miraba, trataba de huir de ella, trataba de no amarla.

Una noche antes de la boda Hiashi había salido para ver a Tsunade y darle personalmente la invitación, y Hanabi había ido con él.

Hinata estaba probándose el vestido, estaba en su cuarto y aunque el vestido de verdad que era precioso, no quería usarlo con ese hombre.

-Se le ve bien…

-Tú dijiste que cuando estuviéramos solos no usaríamos formalismos-reclamo Hinata mientras veía a Neji reflejado en el espejo.

-Pero eso era antes de que estuviera comprometida.

-Neji…no quiero…no puedo…¿qué pasara con tigo?…

Neji bajo la mirada, y se acerco a Hinata, le acaricio la mejilla, mientras suavemente la besaba.

Ella lo abrazo, mientras sollozaba, ¿cuánto lo amaba? No lo sabía, pero se había dado cuenta de que era mucho el día en que le dieron la noticia de su compromiso.

En cambio Neji tampoco supo cuanto la amaba hasta esa noche, cuando la vio vestida de blanco, sintió tantos deseos de que usara ese vestido con él y no con Naruto…sintió tantos remordimientos, tantos deseos, tanto amor para ella.

-Hinata…dime que me amas a mí y no a él…ó… que por lo menos… me amas como lo amas el…

-Neji…te amo solo a ti…lo juro -lo abrazo y le beso largamente.

Poco a poco ese beso se torno en carisias mutuas, hasta que lentamente se recostaron en el futón…Tenía que ser esa noche…por que después…para ellos dos…no habría otra…

El lentamente le desabrocho uno a uno los botones de perlas que sostenías su apretado vestido, la miro, se veía tan bella vestida de blanco, tan pura e inocente…

Le quito el vestido, lo aparto de las sabanas y lo tiro con odio, no la quería ver de blanco…aun no…aunque se viera bellísima…

Ella se abrazaba fuertemente contra él, mientras besaba embelesada su cuello, y con sus blancas manos le quitaba lentamente la ropa, el quedo desnudo mientras aun le desabrochaba el apretado corsé, se sonrió así mismo, por fin se lo quito.

Ella en ropa interior respiraba agitadamente, mientras sonrojada miraba a Neji, lo amaba, y al ofrecerle su virginidad se lo demostraría, Naruto podría tornarse su esposo, su conyugue, pero su dueño siempre sería Neji, así lo disponía ella en esa noche tan apasionada pero triste a vez.

-Es…tu…primera vez… ¿no?...-pregunto Neji con la vos entrecortada por su respiración tan agitada.

-Si…-Hinata se sonrojo y rio tímidamente mientras abrazaba la espalda de Neji, quien yacía ya sobre ella.

-Y… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?...no te sientas comprometida por mi…yo puedo esperar…o….

-Sigue amor mío-le dijo Hinata mientras silenciaba a Neji con un dedo en sus labios.

El la desnudo por completo, mientras se prometía a sí mismo no lastimarla aun que su deseo fuese muy fuerte, la brazo, mientras se colocaba en ella.

Titubeo un momento, aunque la amaba y quería poseerla por completo, no estaba en plan de lastimarla, pero al ver que Hinata lo acariciaba, invitándolo a entrar en ella, sonrió por lo bajo.

Lo primero que hiso fue abrirle las piernas cuidadosamente, tratando de no incomodarla, mientras le repartía dulces besos en el cuello, pecho y abdomen, que causo una risita por parte de ella, sentía cosquillas en el estomago y con esos besos y su emoción se sentía muy tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo a lo que vino después.

Ya entre las piernas, trato de penetrarla con cuidado, de una forma sutil, pero al escuchar un ligero quejido se detuvo, la miro, vio que Hinata mostraba una mueca de dolor, pero que al verle le sonrió de una forma tímida, dándole a entender que continuara, así lo hiso.

Así fueron las primeras envestidas, que iban a acompañadas de ligeros quejidos llenos de dolor por parte de Hinata y abrazos de conforte de parte de Neji, quien le decía que se relajara, que no se preocupara, todo estaría bien.

A lo que vino después fue un tanto mejor, Hinata se acomodo mejor para seguir con él, mientras él seguía con sus suaves embestidas llenas de amor, el noto que Hinata dejaba de quejarse, así que entendió que ella ya gozaba con él en ese maravilloso momento.

Sus gemidos eran fuertes, pero afortunadamente estaban solos, nadie sabría ese dulce secreto.

Neji termino, levanto el rostro y miro unas lágrimas en las mejillas de Hinata, se sintió culpable, se quito de su cuerpo, y se recostó al lado de su amada.

-Perdóname, te lastime…-le susurro Neji acariciando su abdomen.

-No Neji no es…eso…-contesto en ligeros gemidos.

-¿Entonces?…

-Que estoy muy feliz…te amo…

-Yo también, te amo Hinata- la beso largamente, mientras acariciaba lentamente sus finas curvas, paso su dedo por el cuello de ella, por entre su pecho, toco su dulce abdomen, y toco sus piernas, ella se estremeció y soltó una risita, lo abrazo, mientras se recostaba encima de el.

Pero sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con el mentado vestido blanco, subió la mirada y observo que Neji miraba fijamente el techo, se veía perturbado, con mil y una ideas torturando su cabeza.

Entonces Hinata entendió, si…quizá fuese la legítima heredera del clan, que ella sería la primogénita que tendría que cuidar la estabilidad familiar, pero que en ese momento, era la amante de Neji.

-Neji…yo…no me casare con Naruto, no lo amo…-sentencio la primogénita Hyuga.

Neji sonrió, sabía que eso era cierto, pero por honor tenía que hacerlo…

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás?-le pregunto mientras volteaba a verla y apoyaba su cabeza en una mano.

Hinata no lo sabía, había pocas soluciones, todas ellas deshonrosas o poco coherentes, cubrió su pecho con la sabana, y se puso a pensar…

.Suicidarse

.Matar a Naruto [XD]

.Embarazarse esa misma noche y declarar que ya no era virgen[¬¬°]

.Huir los dos y esperar que Hiashi no mandara a matarlos.

Comenzó a reír, se imagino a ella misma lista para matar a Naruto, amaba a Neji, y haría cualquier cosa para prevalecer su amor, pero no tenía tanto valor como para matar a Naruto.

En cuanto al suicidio, no deseaba ver a Neji llorando junto a su ataúd.

A lo del embarazo, ya no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para volver a intentar.

Huir…si, era descabellado, vergonzoso para los que se quedaban, Hiashi odiaría a Neji para toda su vida, si no es que lo mataba. Ella tendría que llevar la culpa de haber dejado a todos plantados en especial a ese condenado rubio.

Pero si no los encontraban, podrían amarse los dos, estar juntos para siempre, ¡eran ninjas!, sabía de eso de esconderse…la opción más aceptable…

-Vámonos…dejemos todo…nadie sabrá donde estaremos…-le susurro Hinata mientras le besaba el pecho.

-¡¿que!-contesto Neji mientras temblaba por un escalofrió causado por el beso de Hinata.-Tu padre me matara, Naruto te buscara, la Hokage mandara a los ANBU y…

-Y podremos estar los dos juntos si te apuras a vestirte-le dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras se levantaba, miraron el reloj; las 4:31, Hiashi despertaba casi siempre a las 7:00, tenían tiempo, Hinata miro a Neji, mientras este, recostado en el futón la observaba anonado.

-¿Y si nos encuentran? –Pregunto Neji que aun recordaba todo eso del honor y el miedo al "Sello maldito del Pájaro enjaulado".

-Al menos…retrasaran un poco más la boda…y ya volveremos a pensar en otra solución.-le contesto mientras se quitaba la sabana y agarraba su ropa.

Neji ya no dijo nada, se sonrió a sí mismo, pidió perdón al espíritu de su padre por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se levanto e igual que Hinata se vistió.

Las 5:00…prepararon su equipaje como el que siempre hacían cuando iban a misiones, ella colocándose su chamarra, el abrochándose la túnica del clan.

5:45, ya se había abrochado los zapatos de jounin, cuando la mirada de Hinata tropezó de nuevo con el maldito vestido.

Lo tomo con los dedos, como si se tratase de un animal muerto, tomo un kunai, y rápidamente lo desgarro,_ al menos tardaran en repararlo,_ pensó.

Más o menos a la 6:00, se pusieron los protectores de la hoja, mientras ambos se miraban sonrojados y se daban un rápido beso.

A las 6:30 Hinata ya saltaba de la ventana y alcanzaba a Neji que ya se encaminaba a la puerta de Konoha.

Ya iba amaneciendo, y la luz del sol comenzó a alumbrar las intenciones de la pareja, todo iba bien, hasta que cierto rubio visualizo la figura de su prometida siguiendo a un hombre hacia la puerta de la aldea.

**Jajajaja! De seguro ya se había kreido lo de la muerte de mi novio Neji!XD jajajaja ****nellll!****! Komo kreen ke lo iba a matar kon lo guapísimo ke es!XD**

**Jajaja**

**Weno…no sean malos!revicen!XD**


	8. La huida

**Ke ta! bueno puezZ lamento decirles ke este fic esta por terminar...¡pero !jajaja!este fic pasra mi ah sido muy satisfactorio...jajaja me ah gutado demaciado ii planea imprimirlo para leerlo a donde vaya!XD**

**Y bueno...como todas las historias...esta tienes un final ...pero...mi fic esta ves tendra 2..asi es...en el menu de capitulos estan como FINAL UNO y FINAL DOS...asi que espero los lean y me digan que les parecio y cual les gusto mas...espero sus revicionezZ!XD**

**ii muchas gracias por leer este fic...no olviden sus reviciones donde me digan kual les gusto mas..**

Ya iba amaneciendo, y la luz del sol comenzó a alumbrar las intenciones de la pareja, todo iba bien, hasta que cierto rubio visualizo la figura de su prometida siguiendo a un hombre hacia la puerta de la aldea.

Y es que con tanta emoción, el joven prometido se había levantado y había ido a recoger el ramo de rosas amarillas que usaría su novia, Naruto decidió ir a comprarlas para que estuvieran frescas y lo que vio casi le da un infarto.

Era muy temprano, demasiado para que una pareja de enamorados ya anduviera en las andanzas, pero cuando miro un largo cabello negro-azulado, cubriendo una cara lechosa con ojos opalinos, se dio cuenta de que su novia se estaba escapando…o eso parecía.

-Hinata… –susurro el rubio, y miro al que iba delante de ella, cabello largo y de color castaño, la misma piel blanquizca y los ojos aperlados, ¡Era Neji Hyuga!-¡Maldito…ya verás idiota…lo que es mío no será de nadie más!-grito furioso el rubio mientras tiraba el ramo y sacaba su protector de la hoja que llevaba en el bolsillo, corrió detrás de la pareja, mientras se iba amarrando a la frente la banda.

-Neji…ya casi salimos de Konoha, y parece que nadie, ni los ANBU se han percatado de ello, te dije que sería fácil…-dijo Hinata mientras corría ya atravesando la puerta.

-Si…pero…-Neji miro hacia atrás, demasiado fácil…

Siguieron corriendo unos metros más cuando una lluvia de shurikens los hizo frenar, Neji hiso la "Rotación" para frenar ese ataque mientras rápidamente encendía el Byakugan para encontrar al causante del ataque.

Hinata a su lado también buscaba silenciosamente al causante del daño, su boca comenzaba a temblar, y lentamente comenzó a pensar en los miles de peligros que no tomo en cuenta mientras hacía el amor con Neji y tomaban tan alocada decisión.

…

-¡Padre, tampoco esta Neji!

-Hanabi, ve al Dojo y búscalo ahí.-Le dijo Hiashi mientras comenzaba a formarse varias ideas, todas ellas deshonrosas y agobiantes.

Se asomo al cuarto de Hinata, miro varias cosas bastante sospechosas; sus cajones abiertos, su ropa regada, Hinata era muy ordenada, no entendía por qué tanto desorden, el futón y sus sabanas revueltas…y…¡el vestido de novia destruido! Hiashi lo tomo, mientras apretaba el puño, miro a la ventana, sus puertitas abiertas de par en par…

…

-¡Hinata!-grito Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron Neji y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

-¿A dónde vas querida mía?-le dijo mirándola como si ya sospechara de su sucia traición, se acerco a ella, y la tomo fuertemente del brazo. Hinata solo soltó un ligero gemido, ni ella ni Neji se habían despabilado de la impresión que les provoco el rubio. -Vámonos…-la jalo a su lado y la encamino de nuevo hacía Konoha.

-¡Suéltala Naruto!-grito Neji que se despertó al ver la mueca de dolor de Hinata.

-¡Ya cállate Neji!...-Naruto miro hacia otro lado…

Neji corrió detrás de Naruto mientras le daba una Palma Celestial en la espalda. El cayo de rodillas, Hinata se libero de su brazo y corrió detrás de Neji.

-Te arrepentirás…-susurro Naruto mientras se levantaba –No te quedaras con Hinata…no lo voy a permitir, ¡ella y yo nos vamos a casar y tu solo te quedaras mirando y recordándola con tu sucio incesto! Siempre lo note, tú la mirabas con algo que no era simple cariño familiar,¡Ahora veras!

Neji cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, tenía razón…

Estaba mal amarla…

Ella era su prima…

El su guardián…

Ella su superiora, casi la dueña de su vida…no por amor…si no por que cuando ella lo dijera, Neji moría.

Era odiado por su familia…

El odiaba a la primera casa…

-¡Ya cállate Naruto! –Grito Hinata mientras se ponía en medio de Neji y Naruto –Estoy harta de tu fastidioso cariño…ya déjame en paz.

-¡Hinata si acepte a casarme contigo es porque supe que tu también me querías, no sé qué te dijo o hiso Neji, pero yo te amo, y en unas horas tu y yo seremos marido y mujer, así que ya deja a Neji y vámonos a la aldea!

-Que no la escuchaste ¡Lárgate!- grito Neji mientras corría hacia el -¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!

Los golpes de Neji resonaron en el pecho de Naruto, Hinata solo miraba de lejos, se sintió mejor cuando entendió que esos golpes que acertaba Neji a Naruto, eran porque la estaba defendiendo, porque ella, _era suya._

-¡…64 palmas,_**Jūken**_!-fue lo que grito Neji al acabar su ataque…

Naruto cayo, pero pronto se recupero, lo miro.

-¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!-y de la nada 20 clones de Naruto aparecieron, todos ellos ya corriendo hacía Neji.

Neji se coloco en posición de "Palma celestial", y con una sola, logro detener a 5, pero no noto que detrás del ya habían otros 6, haciendo el Jutsu "Danza de los 1000 Kunais", y miles de kunais se dirigieron a Neji.

El bien podría detenerlos, la "Rotación" bastaría, pero al colocarse para hacerla, dos clones de Naruto lo sujetaron fuertemente.

-¡Neji! –grito Hinata quien corría hacía el.

-¡No vengas!-le respondió Neji, que luchaba por soltarse.

-Hinata!-Naruto la sujeto para que no se acercara a Neji ni al mortal ataque.

Neji miro hacia el cielo, y trato de liberar chacra para detener algunas por lo menos, pareció funcionar, pero no lograr detener 5 que se enterraron en el pecho, muy profundamente.

-¡Neji!- Hinata golpeo a Naruto con un golpe _**Jūken**_ en la cara, mientras se soltaba y corría a su amante.

Lo miro en el suelo, con sangre chorreando de la boca, y la espalda lastimada por los kunai.

-No…no te preocupes…adelántate…yo te alcanzo- le susurro Neji, quien ya se sentía mareado.

-¡No! Me quedo contigo…al menos…así nos encontraran a los dos.

La miro un tanto triste, la beso…

-¡Que no te metas con ella!- grito el portador del _kyubi, _y volvió a preparar el Jutsu de la danza de los 1000 kunais.

Neji se levanto, empujo a Hinata con un golpe de Jūken suave que hizo que se alejara unos metros_…_

_-8 trigramas…¡128 palmas!_

**_recuerden...final uno y final dos!XD_**


	9. FINAL 1

**FINAL 1**

El genio golpeo algunos kunais, pero algunos lograron incrustarse en su cuerpo.

Sin fuerzas cayó al suelo, al caer, los kuanis desaparecieron, mientras derramaba su sangre que se mesclaba en la tierra…

-Neji…-susurro Hinata. Volteo a ver a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos…-No Naruto… ¿Por qué?...

-Interfería Hinata…simple y sencillamente interfería…

-Naruto…yo…yo…yo…¡te odio!-y corrió hacia él, dando fuertes y certeros golpes Jūken, pero Naruto los esquivaba.

-¡Hinata! ¿Que no es lo que querías?, yo sabía que me amabas…yo te amo… ¿Qué más quieres?-pregunto Naruto extrañado por la reacción de su prometida.

-Sí pero eso era antes a que te viera con Sakura…¡ya no eres al que yo ame!... ¡Jūken!-y atino a su corazón, justo como Neji le enseño…

- ¡Zessho: Hachimon Hogeki (Último Recurso: Bombardeo de las Ocho Puertas)! -Y Neji lo ataco con su ataque más mortífero, así Naruto quedo tendido en el suelo.

-Aghhhh -Neji cayó al suelo, la sangre se le escurría del pecho.

-Neji…no…-Hinata le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero Neji volvió a caer…

-Creo…que no pude salvarte después de todo…

-No Neji…si me salvaste…detuvimos a Naruto…vámonos…

-No Hinata…no creo que pueda -intento levantarse de nuevo, pero después de unos cuantos pasos, volvió a desfallecer.

Hinata escucho movimiento, miro a Naruto, estaba bien…solo inconsciente, encendió su Byakugan y lo que vio casi la hace desmayarse, eran su padre y algunos ANBU.

Su boca tembló…miro hacía Neji quien ya estaba cerrando los ojos, tenía que hacer algo rápido…

Abrazo a Neji mientras usaba el Jutsu de sustitución para alejarse unos cuantos metros, a una obscura cueva.

Lo recostó con cuidado, pero observo que ya casi no respiraba.

-Neji…-le susurro mientras besaba dulcemente su mejilla –abre los ojos…Neji…

Neji solo se movió un tanto, abrió los ojos, y miro el gran charco de sangre que estaba debajo del, sentía que la vida se le iba a medida que el charco crecía. Levanto la vista, miro a su amada.

-Hina…te ves muy linda hoy…-le susurro mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo en besarla.

-Neji…estarás bien…lo sé…-le dijo Hinata mientras trataba de detenerle la sangre con su propia chamarra, pero noto que el color de su rostro se estaba poniendo terriblemente pálido, y sus labios estaban perdiendo color, sus ojos se volvían opacos, sin brillo ya…

-Hinata…aunque te cases con Naruto, aunque te acuestes con él, aunque vivas bajo el mismo techo con el…prométeme que no me dejaras de amar…-le susurro Neji mientras finos hilos de sangre salían de sus labios.

-Si Neji…pero no te preocupes…te pondrás bien y seguiremos juntos…lo sé…

-No Hinata…no lo creo…

-…-

-Escúchame…-se detuvo, tosió y al hacerlo la poca sangre que le quedaba salió a hilos de su boca.-yo te amo, y lo seguiré haciendo…así este mal… -la beso largamente.

-Yo igual…-siguió besándolo…hasta que noto que Neji dejo de mover los labios. -Neji…-se detuvo lo miro, tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara serena, como si se hubiera librado de una gran preocupación.

Ella empezó a respirar de una forma agitada.

-¡Neji nooo!-grito de una forma desgarradora, mientras se abrazaba al cadáver de su joven amor.

Hinata volvió a escuchar ruidos, encendió el Byakugan, su padre y los ANBU ya estaban cerca de la cueva.

-Se acabo -susurro-no pude mantener mi promesa de no casarme con Naruto, perdóname amor…-lloro, se levanto, miro su ropa…tenía sangre de Neji. Recordó…su primer beso, sus promesas, sus sentimientos, sus deseos, su amor…-de que me sirve…vivir…si ya no estás aquí…has muerto por mí…¡y no creas que!-grito.

Abrió el portakunai de Neji, saco el único kunai que quedaba, volteo hacia la entrada de la cueva, ya se reflejaba algunas sombras de las capas de los ANBU. Con precisión y fuerza, lleno el kunai con chacra para cerciorarse de que nadie intentara revivirla y lo hundió en su pecho.

Lo único que hiso fue abrir los ojos, cerrarlos lentamente, mientras caía sobre el cuerpo de Neji, así…poco a poco la sangre de ambos se mezclo hasta formar una sola, igual que cuando se besaron, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, cuando se enamoraron, …se hicieron uno solo.

…

-Ese es el ramo que iba a usar en la boda –susurro Sakura a Ino mientras señalaba un ramo de rosas amarillas.

-Si…ahora está en la ofrenda floral-le contesto con un pañuelo en la mejilla.

Hanabi estaba colocando flores sobre un ataúd, y Hiashi mostrando su rostro sereno, acariciaba el ataúd como nunca acaricio a su portadora en vida.

Naruto, paso de usar un traje blanco de bodas, a usar un triste kimono negro, todos, tristes y sorprendidos, cambiaron su ropa de gala, por los kimonos de luto.

-Como no nos dimos cuenta antes…-sollozo Tenten, mientras lloraba con Lee.

-Nadie se lo hubiera esperado…-le contesto mientras la abrazaba.

Temari coloco rosas del desierto sobre los dos ataúdes, miro los cuerpos, el de ella, vestido con un lindo kimono amarillo, el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño y decorado con prendedores de sakura, Neji, vestido con el kimono tradicional de la segunda familia, negro con una línea opalina.

-Lastima…eran buenos ninjas-le dijo Gaara mientras colocaba las rosas en la caja de Hinata.

Algunos rezaban, otros lloraban, al fin y al cabo eran los mismos amigos y familiares, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga habían muerto, nadie entendía bien porque, Naruto se limito a decir que no quería hablar del tema, Hiashi estaba demasiado conmocionado para platicar, se veía serio y sereno, pero no dejaba de acariciar el féretro que tenía el cuerpo de su hija.

…

Después de unos días, Tsunade llego, con un sobre amarillo abrazado al pecho, atrás de ella Shizune, ambas vestidas de luto:

-Hiashi sama aquí está la autopsia, lamento el retraso…

-No se preocupe Lady Tsunade…pero no deseo verlo…

-Insisto…bueno es su decisión, pero encontré algo que me conmociono…

Hiashi tomo el sobre, lo abrió, el primero tenía el nombre de "Hyuga Neji", lo leyó pausadamente, en si decía que murió por pérdida de sangre causada por cortes profundos. Murió a las 12:30 de hace 1 semana.

Saco la segunda hoja, "Hyuga Hinata", suspiro, leyó la hoja y lo que descubrió casi lo mata de tristeza.

El de ella decía que había muerto por suicidio, provocado por clavarse un kunai, no hubiera sido tan mortal, pero al clavarlo, expulso chacra del este hacía su pecho lo cual provoco aparte del corte un paro cardiaco. Murió hace una semana…a las 12:37 aproximadamente.

Suspiro, miro a Tsunade.

-Lo lamento Lord Hiashi, aparte al hacerle la autopsia, use varios usos del chacra, la medicina ninja ya es muy exacta y descubrir en si el motivo de su muerte, y encontré que…era muy probable que ella…

-Ella…

-Estuviera embarazada…no lo sé…aun era muy pronto para saber, el chacra aun era muy difuminado…

Hiashi suspiro, recordó el rostro de Neji, salió de la habitación.

Naruto estaba en el panteón, miro la tumba a su antigua prometida, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, miro la de Neji, que estaba al lado de la de Hinata, apretó los puños…

-Hinata…no te pude ver de blanco…y ahora te veo aquí…Maldito Neji…al fin y al cabo… te quedaste con ella…-susurro sin ser oído por nadie.

Hanabi llego unas horas más tarde, cuando no había nadie, llevaba algunas flores para la tumba de su hermana y la de su primo, sonrió, recordó el día del funeral, su hermana se veía preciosa, al fin y al cabo logro su cometido, quedarse con el hombre que de verdad amaba…recordó el rostro de Neji, se veía tan tranquilo, y el de su hermana igual…como si hubieran alcanzado la salvación, _No en vano guarde tu secreto querida hermana_…susurro sin ser oída por nadie mientras cambiaba las flores de sus familiares.


	10. FINAL 2

**FINAL2**

Con gran precisión, cada uno de los kunais cayó al suelo, Neji levanto la mirada

-¡Hakke Hasangeki (Destructor de Montañas de Ocho Trigramas)! -y dio poderosos golpes de "Palma Celestial" que causaron que Naruto se impactara contra un árbol y recibiera de lleno los golpes quedando inconsciente.

-¡Neji!-grito Hinata entusiasmada mientras se abrazaba a Neji.-Vámonos...rápido-le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-Si –salieron los dos corriendo, hasta que Hinata sintió un jalón de su tobillo, y Neji de la garganta, se miraron, alguien los jalaba con cadenas, miraron hacia atrás, y vieron que quien los jalaban eran dos ANBU, con otros 7 atrás de ellos…

-Kyaaaaaaa!-grito Hinata, que sintió el jalón, y como la tiraban al suelo, Neji al lado de ella, se sobaba el cuello.

-¡¿Que creen que hacen?- Grito Neji mientras volteaba a ver a los ANBU, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Hiashi, su cara se puso pálida, y de un momento a otro, la idea de fugarse comenzó a mostrar sus peligros, entre ellos y el más problemático…que Hiashi los encontrara.

Hinata se quedo tendida en el suelo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras su vista se posaba en su padre, el la miro mas fríamente de lo normal, mientras que se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano detrás de su cuello, debajo de la nuca, Hiashi hiso un movimiento ligero, que provoco que Hinata cayera inconsciente.

Neji abrió los ojos, veía a Hiashi con odio…Hiashi hiso lo mismo con él, coloco su mano en su cuello, y lo dejo inconsciente.

…

-¡Pero qué creías que estabas haciendo Hinata!-le grito Hiashi.

Sentada en la sala junto a Neji, Hinata miraba apenada el suelo, tenía la respuesta, pero como decirle a su padre "_me eh enamorado de mi primo, hicimos el amor, y me escape para no tener que casarme con ese energúmeno de Naruto"_

-Yo…no me quería casar con Naruto…y por eso.

-¡Te escapaste con Neji!-Hiashi estaba avergonzado con la aldea, y tener a su hija ahí frente a él…, le dio rabia el pensar el por qué la razón de fugarse con su primo, y la abofeteo. Hinata recibió el golpe en silencio, mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Hiashi se volteo a Neji, lo miro con tanto odio…

-Hiashi sama, sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero por favor, no le haga daño a Hinata sama enfrente de mí- le dijo mientras miraba igual que ella el suelo.

-Neji…ahora dime… ¿¡Por qué se escaparon los dos! ¿¡Por qué no se escapo ella sola!

Neji la miro, ella seguía con la mirada baja, ya no parecía la niña con la que había planeado fugarse esa noche, llena de valor y amor, ahora, estaba confundida, ¿arrepentida?...

-Es que…mi obligación es proteger a Hinata sama, pero…yo le sugerí que si no quería casarse con Naruto…se fugara…¡si hay alguien con quien deba de molestarse, ese soy yo!

Hinata lo volteo a ver…agacho la mirada, entonces tomo aire…

-¡No padre! Me fugue…porque no quiero casarme con Naruto…yo…etto…yo amo a Neji…a Neji nissan…

Hiashi se dejo caer en el sillón, esta casa estaba llena de locos, ellos por fugarse, el por parecer tan idiota y no darse cuenta antes de todo eso.

-Así es Hiashi sama, yo la amo, y no voy a permitir ese compromiso…¡o lo cancela, o volvemos a fugarnos! –grito orgulloso, era la primera vez que se defendía a él y a su amada de Hiashi, se sintió más fuerte.

Hiashi titubeo, salió de la sala, dejando a la pareja en el salón, Neji se levanto, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata, quien comenzó a sollozar, _"mala idea el fugarse…ahora sí que la boda con Naruto ya es segura_", se dijo Hinata a sí misma.

…

Las 6:00 pm, un bello atardecer matiza las calles de Konoha, un rubio vestido de naranja con negro camina con paso lento por los laberintos de banquetas y casas, hasta que se topa con una de las mansiones más grandes de la aldea, tiene un gran portón, la mansión entera está pintada de blanco, y en un gran letrero de bronce, cincelado con letras finas y elegantes se puede leer;"Familia Hyuga".

Entra y en la puerta, toca suavemente…_ojala nadie escuche que toco la puerta_, pensó el joven.

Abre una niña pequeña, de ojos aperlados, y cabello castaño largo, que cubre sus mejillas.

-Naruto kun, buenas tardes… ¿a que debemos su visita?-Pregunta Hanabi muy cortésmente.

-Hola Hanabi, ¿está tu hermana?-pregunta el rubio con una voz apenas audible.

-Sí, la llamare ahora…espera por favor -Hanabi se aleja mientras subía unas escaleras de bambú.

Se detiene, escucha la plática de dos personas en la recama de su hermana, se asoma ligeramente; es Hinata que yace abrazada en medio de la habitación con Neji, Hanabi cierra de nuevo la puerta, y para aparentar, toca.

Hinata abre ligeramente la puerta, al ver que es su hermana, sonríe;

-¿Que pasa oni chan?-pregunta mientras sale y detrás de ella cierra la puerta.

-Naruto kun…esta haya abajo.

-Ooou…está bien…dile que en un momento bajo-susurro con la mirada baja.

De nuevo entro en su cuarto;

-Oye, Naruto esta haya abajo-le dijo a Neji.

Neji se recostó en el futón, mientras se punía un brazo en la frente.

-Pues baja…solo trata de que no te bese.-Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Hinata sonrió y bajo rápidamente.

Bajo y encontró a Naruto en la puerta, vestido con su ropa de siempre, esa chamarra negra con naranja, no traía la banda, tal vez porque no tenía misiones esos días.

-Bue…Buenas noches Naruto-le susurro sonrojada.

-Hinata…quiero hablar con tigo.

Hinata afirmo con la cabeza mientras salían a la calle.

Neji desde arriba miraba hacía donde iban hasta que los perdió de vista, no sabía porque, pero sabía que en ese momento, no pasaría nada que trajera problemas a su relación con Hinata.

-Hinata…-le susurro el rubio, mientras se sentaba en un columpio junto a ella-yo…yo no sé qué haigas visto que te hiso aborrecerme.

-¿Aborrecerte?...-contesto la ojiperla.

-Yo…desde hace años sabía que te habías enamorado de mí…pero cuando acepte el casarme con tigo…era porque yo también comenzaba a enamorarme de ti…

-Si eso es cierto…yo estaba enamorada de ti…te admiraba mucho-le contesto sin sonrojarse- pero…creo que era simple admiración…no lo sé…quizá un amor fraternal hacía ti…

-Yo aun te amo…

-Naruto lo siento, pero creó que ya no siento nada por ti…

-¿Es Neji?-interfiero Naruto-¿Amas a Neji?...

-Naruto kun…

-¡Es el! –pregunto mientras la tomaba de las manos

Hinata se sonrojo, afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Y el te ama?

-si…

Naruto se volteo, miro el cielo, ya estaba obscuro. Sintió un gran golpe en el pecho, pero ya sospechaba algo de eso, así que ya se había preparado para escuchar esa afirmación.

-Hinata!-sonrió -entonces considera nuestro compromiso roto! jajaja!...pero considera que no voy a dejar de quererte… ¿ok?

-Si Naruto kun…gracias…-sonrió.

-Vamos te acompañare a tu casa amiga.

-Si…

Llego a su casa, Neji estaba con Hiashi, el se veía tranquilo, y Neji al verla le sonrió.

-Hinata siéntate- le ordeno Hiashi.

Hinata se sentó, pero se sintió tranquila al ver sonreír a Neji.

-Hinata, ¿de verdad amas tanto a Neji?-pregunto Hiashi.

-Padre…-Hinata se sonrojo…

-Hinata, Naruto ya hablo con migo…dice que no acepta el casarse con tigo…creo que deberías sentirte dichosa…a no ser por el clan que exige un matrimonio que mejore la estabilidad y posición del clan.

-Entonces…¿quien se casara con quien?…

-Necesitamos un matrimonio prometedor, que lidere al clan con precisión, que sepan utilizar nuestro _**Jūken de forma casi perfecta… ¿entiendes?...**_

-si…pero yo aun no puedo utilizarlo con tanta precisión…

-Pero Neji si…

Hinata abrió los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una extraña luminosidad inundo su corazón.

-Padre…entonces…, tú dices que me case…con…

-Neji…si…

Hinata coloco sus manos en su boca, mientras bajaba la mirada, comenzó a llorar…

-¿Cuándo será Hiashi sama?-pregunto Neji mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-¡Lo más pronto posible!-grito Hinata.

-Bueno, así me gustaría, pero hay que reparar el vestido que rompiste hija mía -respondió Hiashi mientras sonreía.

-Nunca debí romperlo-sonrió Hinata.

…

-Sakura, pero… ¿no se verá mal?

-No Hinata, el rojo en los labios te va muy bien, además de que combina con tu ramo de rosas rojas- le dijo Sakura mientras le pintaba los labios con un lápiz labial, mientras que Ino llegaba con el ramo.

-Aquí está el ramo, aun no hay muchas rosas porque apenas está acabando el invierno, pero creó que estas son suficientes- le dijo mientras le daba el ramo con 12 rosas rojas.

Hiashi entro, atrás del iba Hanabi, ambos elegantemente vestidos con los kimonos tradicionales del clan, que contrarrestaban con los vestidos de fiesta de Sakura e Ino.

-Hoy es un día memorable-le dijo Hiashi mientras apreciaba la figura de su hija, tenía que aceptar que se veía preciosa.

-Ya lo creó padre-le respondió mientras se ponía los tacones del vestido.

Hinata usaba el mismo vestido que usaría en aquel entonces con Naruto, zapatillas con brillantes, un ramo de rosas rojas y el cabello suelto con una tiara, Hinata decidió no peinarlo porque una noche antes, Neji le dijo que amaba su cabello, así que decidió llevarlo suelto para regalo a su novio.

-Bueno…se hace tarde ¿no?-le dijo Sakura mientras se daba el ramo a Hinata.

…

-¡Woow Neji!, te ves muy bien-le dijo Tenten que llegaba con Rock Lee.

-¿Aun no llega?-le pregunto Lee a Neji.

-No….aun no- Neji sonrió por lo bajo, siempre me hiciste dudar sobre ti…pero hoy no…no importa cuánto tardes, se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces volteo, y la vio en la entrada al brazo de su padre; tan bella con su vestido blanco, el mismo que había maldecido antes, con sus cabellos sueltos, largo, obscuro y contrastante con la blancura de su vestido y su piel, sus labios de niña tomaban sensualidad con el carmín que tenía, las rosas rojas le daban un aire de amor y calor.

Sencillamente perfecta, fue lo primero que cruzo en su mente, mientras la veía embelesado.

En el templo, ya habían muchos familiares y amigos, invitados y curiosos, que extrañados con la nueva buena, festejaban con la joven pareja.

Hinata miro a los que ya estaban adentro, miro a Sakura junto a Ino, ambas embelesadas por el compromiso, a Tenten con Lee, mientras se susurraban cosas que hacían ponerse rojo a Lee.

Temari a lado de Shikamaru, a un lado Gaara y Kankuro, enfrente la joven Hokage con su asistente Shizune.

De un lado del templo, sentados y con expresión seria se encontraban algunos familiares del clan Hyuga.

Por fin entro, caminaba nerviosa al brazo de su padre, levanto la mirada, lo vio. Ahí estaba Neji, esperándola al final del corredor, con una sonrisa y una mirada que la hacía sentirse la mujer más bella del mundo.

Hiashi le entrego la mano de su hija a Neji, mientras que ambos se miraban sonrojados y con una dulce sonrisa.

La festividad continuo, y al momento del beso, Hinata fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre Neji quien estuvo a punto de caerse por el impulso de Hinata, se abrazaron, y se besaron tiernamente.

Ya en el banquete, Hiashi platico con los familiares, al parecer todos aceptaban el matrimonio, pues sabía que con la maestría de Neji, el clan subiría rápidamente.

La fiesta paso de una manera muy tranquila, la comida resulto deliciosa, y el baile al final fue el agasajo para muchos, aunque los nuevos esposos casi no se platicaron en todo el día, de seguro en la noche lo compensarían, comentaba Sakura con picardía.

La celebración termino ya casi a las 2 de la madrugada, cuando el ultimo invitado (Naruto), salía totalmente embriagado de la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata se fue a su cuarto, y lo miro, esta era la última noche que pasaba en su recamara, ya que mañana, Hiashi los trasladaría a su propia casa. Se recostó en el futón, mientras se arropaba con las sabanas, aspiro el aroma que estás exhalaban, y recordó su primera noche con su ahora nuevo esposo…se sonrojo, mientras se sentaba y se preguntaba dónde estaba su marido…marido…volvía a repetir, como si no se creyera el significado de la palabra.

-Neji es mi esposo, mi marido, mi señor, mi amante…mi dueño…mi amor…-se susurro, como si se necesitara creer lo que ella misma decía.

Neji entro unos minutos después cuando Hinata ya se estaba adormeciendo, se recostó al lado de ella, mientras veía su rostro que reflejaba la luz lechosa de la luna.

Besó su mejilla, mientras ella se volteaba a verle, lo beso…

-Te amo…-le dijo él.

-Y yo a ti…-le contesto mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de él.

Neji la beso mientras le quitaba el vestido de novia, y sintió como si eso ya hubiera pasado, se sonrió a sí mismo, mientras recordaba vagamente muchas cosas, como el haber quitado un vestido de novia a Hinata…o haberle regalado un lirio mientras curaba su rodilla**…**

Bueno…al fin y al cabo ya eran esposo…tendrían mucho _tiempo para recordar toda su vida juntos…ya era su esposa…¿no?...que mas deseaba…solo poder vivir para siempre junto a ella…_


End file.
